


Murphy does Mac

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy decides to indulge in a little role play for his lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Murphy does Mac

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"Wha' t'fuck did we jus' watch?"  
You tried not to laugh at Murphy's reaction to your film choice.  
"I thought you'd like it. Thought it'd be your kinda thing. Besides" You move in closer to him. Running one hand up and down his thigh with the other going into his hair. You lick and nip at his earlobe, knowing what it does to him. "I kinda think you look like the guy in it"  
He turns his head slightly, trying to look at you "Oh ye do, do ye?"  
You nod against him. "Yeah. Get you a set of overalls and" You growled in his ear as your hand moves higher up his thigh towards the ever tightening crotch of his faded and worn jeans. You continue littering his neck with kisses as your hand begins to fumble with the fastenings of his jeans. His hand stroking your back as he desperately tries to twist round to kiss you. Small whimpers escaping his mouth as you finally get your hands on the prize.  
"You like it when I take charge don't you?"  
"Yes" his response strangled as you gripped him. "Oh Jesus Christ yes"  
"Lords name" you breathed as you move to stand over him, he looks confused at the sudden movement. You grab his jeans by the waistband and start to tug them from him. He helps by lifting his hips, moving forward slightly on the couch. You smirk watching as he instinctively tugs on his hard cock. You lick your lips at the sight. There is something so erotic and dirty about your man playing with himself while watching you. You feel your underwear become heavy as your juices start to seep through the thin lace. You keep your eyes locked on his as you slip the garments down your legs and step out of them. You gently move his hand away. "Allow me.” but instead of continuing where he left off. You sink down onto him, until he's balls deep inside you. You give out a lengthy moan at the feeling and begin rocking your hips. His fingers digging into the soft flesh on your thighs, as he holds you down. His breathing heavy as you fall into the rhythm you had both perfected over the years. He looks up at your perfect body moving above him. Your eyes closed, head tipped back, hands on your breasts, lost in the feeling. He feels his balls tighten at the pure sight of you. He moves a hand so his thumb can play and tease your throbbing nub.  
"So fuckin' beautiful" His breathing becoming ragged as he watches and listens to your body respond to his touch.  
"Cum fer me lass. Cum 'ard"  
You didn't need to be asked twice


	2. Murphy does Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

You had had a shit day at work. You just wanted to get home. See your man and have a drink. You were so focused on having that drink that you didn't even notice that your front door was already opened when you got there.  
"I'm home" You called out. There was no reply as you moved to the kitchen to grab the whisky bottle. You took a long drink straight from the bottle. Yep. It had been one of those days.  
"Murphy. You here" You called out again as you stepped into your bedroom, placing the bottle down. You reached for the ties on your wrap dress when a hand clamped over your mouth. You tried to scream and get away, but a strong arm wrapped itself around your waist. Panic began to creep over you until you heard a voice.  
"Just do as I say lass, I mean, girlie an' I won't hurt ya. Much" his breath on your ear.  
Your brain slowly caught up, realising what was going on. You couldn't give it away that you had worked it out. You had to play along. And boy were you going to enjoy it.  
His lips kissed and then bit at the soft, sensitive spot just where your neck and shoulder met. You gasped as he bit down with a little more force than before as he pushed you onto the bed. You bounced a little with the force. You scrambled up as if to back away as he moved towards you, pulling the overalls down to his waist and grabbing your ankles, pulling you back towards him. You fought back a smile and tried to feign a scared expression.  
He pulled a knife from his pocket and cut the knot of your dress ties before throwing it open. He groaned as he saw you lying before him. Dress open, emerald green lace matching bra and pantie set. He loved that colour on you. He groaned again remembering he was supposed to be in character.  
"Sit up" he growled  
You shook your head. He leaned forward, grabbing your hair.  
"I said. Sit up" he pulled slightly. Not enough to hurt you. He couldn't hurt you. He pushed the overalls further down with one hand, while the other kept a grip on your hair, letting them fall to his ankles. You tried to contain your surprise at his obvious lack of underwear.  
"Now suck bitch" his accent still slipping through.  
You leaned your head forward, allowing the tip of your tongue to touch the tip of his hard cock. You swirled your tongue round him as you slowly took him into your mouth. You loved the taste of him. Sweet and salty. You couldn't get him in far enough. You placed your hands on his hips running them round to his firm ass as you pushed him into you. His grip tightening in your hair.  
"Fuuuucckk" he moaned  
You removed one of your hands from his ass to cup your breast. You were so turned on you thought you might cum without him even touching you. You brought your other hand to your other breast as he moved his hips on his own, fucking your mouth. You snaked one hand down your stomach. You needed a release. Your middle finger slipped inside your already wet and aching cunt. You moaned, the vibration causing him to groan louder. You slipped another finger in. Your hand finding the same rhythm as your mouth. You moan again. Lost in the moment.  
"I don't t'ink so bitch" He pulled out of your mouth and pushed you backwards.  
"Looks like we won't be needin' these" he smirked as he cut your bra away, exposing your breasts. He trailed the knife down your stomach and along your side. The tip grazing you as he cut the panties away. He balled them up into his hand and inhaled deeply. "Mmmmmm. Smells like fuckin' heaven." He looked down at your panting form "Wonder if it taste like heaven too"  
He grabbed your thighs and roughly pushed your legs open. There was no teasing or gentle kisses this time. No. He was in full character now, apart from the accent slips, and had one thing on his mind. One hand was over your stomach holding you down; the other was opening you wide. His tongue lapping at your dripping slit while two fingers pump into you at a slightly awkward pace. You reached down to grab his hair and he growled into you. The vibration sending a shiver up your spine. He settled into a steady pace. His fingers curling slightly inside you. You moaned and cussed and you felt yourself reaching your peak. He was unrelenting, licking, sucking, nipping. You pushed your hips up to his mouth while pushing his head down. You were so close. He removed his fingers and placed his hands under your backside, pushing you up to him and holding you firmly in place. You bucked, squirmed, screamed and tried to get away as your juices flowed freely from your orgasm. He kept you in place licking up every last drop. He let you go, but only for a moment.


	3. Murphy does Mac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

He pushed himself off the bed and watched you for a moment. He watched you breathing hard, seeing the little aftershocks shake your body which was now glistening. He felt himself getting even harder. He stepped out of the overalls and removed the white wife beater. He stroked himself as he continued to watch you. He crawled up your body. He wanted to worship you, run his tongue over every inch of you, but he had to stay in character. He was doing this for you. He'd do anything for you. Even play a homicidal rapist! That thought had him stopping in his tracks for a moment. He usually killed those people. He shook his head and let a low growl escape his lips. You still had your eyes closed concentrating on controlling your breathing. Your eyes snapped open at the feeling of Murphy entering you without warning. As he began thrusting, you moved your hands to hold him, but he was quicker. He stilled so he could grab your wrists and hold them above your head. You played along. Struggling, only a little as you were enjoying it too much.

"Wish I had some rope now"  
He smiled against your neck at your pathetic attempts to fight him before he bit you. You yelped. He licked at the mark he left, continuing up to your mouth where he nipped and pulled at your bottom lip. You moaned thrusting your hips up to his. He chuckled.  
"Wha' is it? D'ya wan' me ta fuck ya? Is that it? Do ya wan' me ta fuck ya like the whore y'are?"His lips so close as he spoke. Thrusting between words.  
"Fuck yes" you groaned. "Fuck me hard."  
He pulled out of you and flipped you onto your stomach. He roughly pulled up your hips so your ass was in the air. He slapped your ass causing you to yelp again. He smirked.  
"Ya like that huh?"  
You looked over your shoulder at him smiling while biting your bottom lip. He slapped you again and pushed into you.  
"So fuckin' tight. And all fuckin' mine. Ain't t'at right bitch?"  
You moaned a response. He slapped you again.  
"I asked ya a question bitch. Who d'ya belong to?"  
"You"  
"And who owns t'is tight fuckin' pussy?" He pushed a finger into you as he pushed his cock deeper inside.  
"Ooohhhhh fuuuccccckkkkk" He stilled. "Answer me" he growled  
"Oh God. You. I belong to you. My pussy belongs to you."  
He began moving again, much to your delight. He could feel you start to twitch around his finger, so he removed it. He grabbed the back of your neck and pushed your head down into the pillows. He held you there while his other hand grabbed your hip, his fingers digging into you. He was pumping into you hard and fast. You could feel your release quickly building. Your moans muffled by the pillow. He grabbed a fistful of hair and forcefully pulled your head back, causing your back to arch.  
"Such a dirty little whore. You fuckin' love ma cock inside ya. Ya're always so fuckin' wet fir me." His hand moved round to your throat and he placed a little pressure on it.  
"I want ya to cum fir me bitch."  
You were beginning to feel light headed, with the mixture of sensations. The slight pressure on your throat, the pleasurable ache deep inside that was close to exploding and the pumping of Murphy's cock inside you, filling you were too much. You screamed and saw stars as you came harder than you had in a long time causing your body to go limp. The only thing holding you up were Murphy's hands on your throat and hip. A couple more thrusts and he was tipping his head back and roaring in pleasure. He collapsed onto your back and you both fell into the mattress. He rolled onto his back to catch his breath.  
"Not a word about t’is tae Connor and I’m choosin' t'film nex’ time"


End file.
